Vortex Rikers
Vortex Rikers is the first level of Unreal, it marks the beginning of the series. As a Prisoner, your transport ship was enroute to a prison moon. Some unknown gravitational source pulls the vessel to the mysterious planet. You awaken to find the rest of the ship dead and your cell gate deactivated. You are free from your prison; however you must find a weapon, some ammo, and some health while trying to find a way off the ship. Items *Bandages - NTL *Translator - NTL *Flare - NTL *Health Pack - NTL *Clips - NTL *Kevlar Suit - NTL Weapons *Dispersion Pistol - NTL Walkthrough You start looking upwards, then your character automatically looks down. To your right is your iron bunk bed, and behind you is a toilet. This is the most for furniture in these cells. Alarms are still ringing throughout the ship. Distant screams can be heard, but nothing in the local proximity. The cell door in front of you is open; the gate has been deactivated. Instead of starting with the normal 100, you start with 12 Health due to being heavily damaged during the crash. Walk into the corridor that connects your cell to all the others to set off a voice warning of your escape. Nobody comes to stop you from escaping. Explosions are errupting in the prison cell. The cell across from yours has a prisoner crushed by a rafter. Walking to the next row of cells results in another shake from the ship; this one simply makes you loose your balance though and does not send you into a wall. The body to your right has been mangled apart in an odd fashion. The cell to your left hold a roll of Bandages over a toilet with blood inside. Continue to the final pair of cells on this floor. The left cell is empty, while the top bed in the right cell has collapsed. A book is on the lower bed in the right cell, but you are not able to read it at this time. Ash's body is lying to the left of the elevator at the end of the corridor. Ride up the elevator and then turn around to reach the upper floor of the prison. Collect the Translator from the dead guard and drop back down to the lower floor. If you wish, you are now able to read the book mentioned in the previous paragraph (#1). Cross the corridor to a darkened doorway with a lever on the right side. Push the elevator to go down to the execution room. Go to the right around the two tables and head for the computers to recieve a message (#2). The majority of the room is blocked off by a force field with an electric chair and prisoner on the opposite side. By pressing the computer the execution process will activate; starting by the use of electric bolts firing from the prongs while creating explosions in the proximity. The bolts shall strike the body of Prisoner 853, James Cavanaugh, thereby executing his body as it explodes into a multitude of gibs. Return to the second floor of the prison. Read the computer screens to the left and right of the elevator if you wish (#3) (#4). Follow the left side corridor first. The first cell has a corpse and a moved bed, but nothing of importance to you. The second cell has a beam partially blocking the entrance, another corpse, and a panel loosely hanging from the ceiling. A Flare can also be found in the second cell. The third cell is mostly empty besides a book on the lower bunk (#5). Return to the elevator and follow the right side corridor. Collect the Health Pack from the first cell on the right side. Continue along the right side, but be careful as the troffer will collapse and can possibly kill a player too close to the edge. It will also gib a body and collapse a floor piece up ahead. Continue to the second cell on the right side to read a book on the floor (#6). Continue to the final cell on the right side, which contains nothing interesting besides the fact that the lower bunk bed has a shifted position. A couple of messages shall come through telling you that various prisoners are "escaping" as their plasma gates have been broken. The door at the end of the corridor is locked, but a vent on your side allows you to press on. Turn right and then left. The lights in this part of the vent are flickering on and off. As you walk in these vent sections you can hear fans spinning. You also might hear growling or human screams. Turn left once more to look down the next piece of vent. A corpse can be seen lying against the left wall. Up further is an ominous green lighting. A piece of piping can be seen at the far end. Beside the piping is an odd figure that does not look humanoid in appearance. As you walk closer to the figure the ground shakes and the pathway in front of you explodes. When the fire clears the creature has disappeared. Continue down the corridor until you reach the end. The green lighting is coming from some smoke emitting from small pieces of piping. Keep following the vent, turning left at each end until you eventually reach the bridge. As you enter the bridge you will hear a warning that you are entering a restricted location. At this moment the music will also start. Carefully step onto the rafter to the right by crossing diagonally to the opposite side. Follow the rafter to the right to pick up two Clips on small lights overlooking the floor below, then return to the bridge. Walk over to computer station A1 (#7). While most of the computers are functional, one of the monitors is only displaying static. Continue to the central computer station with the captain's chair (#8). The navigator still lies dead in the chair beside station B2 to the right. However, as you approach he will awaken and scream in pain before truly dying. Stand beside the monitor to read the navigator's log if you wish (#9). Go through the door to the far left to enter the armory. The floor in this corridor is reflective, thus you can see your character model. Collect the Health Pack between the two crates. Continue to the area at the end of the corridor. To your left is a great number of closed lockers that cannot be opened. In the middle of the room is a Kevlar Suit behind a forcefield. To reach the Kevlar Suit simply jump and hit your head on the button nearby. Follow the corridor to the right and drop at the end. This is an elevator that allows for access back into the armory in the case that you happened to fall when on the lower floor. Go through the door to the right to access the lower floor of the bridge. You'll see a Health pack, pick it up, and then continue on ahead. You're in the medical station, look to the right. There is a Health pack, now exit the Station, and go through the door ahead. There are 2 Health Packs in a small space between blue lights, pick them up. You should have 100% Health now, head through the door. You'll come to a locked door, you can't go back. But listen, you'll hear growling sounds, and a Human screaming. Next, you hear gunshots and see flashes. The door opens, and you'll see the same figure you saw in the vent. He runs, and leaves you your goal: A weapon, the Dispersion Pistol. Pick it up, and shoot it down the corridor. Now shoot it at the screen, and it will bust. Continue down the corridor, and you'll see a body with his torso ripped apart. Continue on, you'll come into a medium-sized room, the ship's maintenance area. You'll see a medical station, with a Health Pack. Grab it if you accidently shot yourself with the alternate fire of the Dispersion Pistol, or anything else. Jump through the broken fan shaft, and you'll come to a panel with Computers next to it. Press the panel, and it activates a lift. Go on the lift and ride it up, head through the door. Up ahead you'll see a station, shoot the glass to open the hatch and end the level. Translator Messages *'#1' - "Benjamin Nathaniel's Diary, day 93: Today is my birthday. I will celebrate by attempting to start another prison riot." *'#2' - "Prisoner 853, James Cavanaugh ready for electrocution" *'#3' - "ATTENTION ALL PRISONERS: Remember, be kind to your cellmate. Violence will not be tolerated." *'#4' - "ATTENTION ALL PRISONERS: Lights out at 20:00. No exceptions." *'#5' - "Boris Clague's Diary, day 3: I have been here but 3 days and already I have two cracked ribs, a fractured thigh, and fourteen stitches. I don't know if I'll make it to the prison moon, much less to the end of next week." *'#6' - "Jonas Gershwin's Diary, day 204: There was another roach in my lunch today. I wonder how they make it on board starships such as this one. If that bitch in cell 4A keeps looking at me funny I swear I'm going to rip out her larynx!" *'#7' - "First Officer's Log: Vortex Rikers. The prisoners have become more restless as we get closer to the prison moon. Security says they have the prisoners under control but several have had to be taken to the med lab for treatment." *'#8' - "Captain's Log S. Kroon: Vortex Rikers. Altering our course may have proven detrimental to our mission. We are caught in the gravitational field of an uncharted planet. I have ordered the engine foreman to divert power to the drives." *'#9' - "Navigator's Log: Vortex Rikers. We are on route to the prison moon. Long-range sensors are detecting uncharted magnetic masses in Gamma Sector 83H. The Captain has ordered a change in course." *'#10' - "Chief Medical Officer's Log: Prison Vessel 254 Vortex Rikers. The constant fighting between the prisoners seems to be getting worse. At this rate, I will be out of supplies long before we reach the prison moon." *'#11' - "Engine Foreman's Log: Prison Vessel 254 Vortex Rikers. I am juicing up all the power I can to escape from the gravitational pull of this mysterious planet. It doesn't seem to be working." *'#12' - "Chief Security Guard's Log: Prison Vessel 254 Vortex Rikers. They've pulled all the power to the drives to no effect. We're spiralling towards the planet. I don't know what's going to happen to us." Gallery Dvortex.jpg|Prison Cells VortexExecution.jpg|Execution Room VortexVent.jpg|Vent Dvortex2.jpg|Bridge VortexArmory.jpg|Armory Trivia *The creature seen throughout this level is a Skaarj Warrior. Though you get quick glimpses of it, you do not get to fight these enemies until the Depths of Rrajigar. *If you are quick enough at the part when you see the Skaarj Warrior run down the corridor, you can get the Skaarj to attack you if you are fast enough to get in his way by leaping. *In the Beta, you start with 100 health but an explosion takes it down to 12. And the lower cellblock in flooded. *The UMS Bodega Bay was another ship made by the UMS, yet that ship was built for military purposes instead of being a prison vessel. Category:Unreal I Levels